underhellmodfandomcom-20200223-history
ACE
'''ACEs '''are enemies in Underhell. They are androids created by the company that owns the U.D.R.C. and A.R.C. and will vaporize when killed. Overview ACEs are elite robotic soldiers commanded by Ito. They have the ability to cloak themselves, making it harder for the player to see them. When cloaked they will "shimmer" showing the player where they are. Additionally they have the ability to jump very high, causing an explosive impact upon landing that can damage the player. They also have the advantage of having more health than any other standard enemy and the ability to reload their weapons faster, making them among the biggest threats in Chapter 1. In Underhell Prologue: We Have a Situation The first ACE to appear is Frank's Assassin, who shoots down Frank Greene's chopper, (presumably) killing him. Jake will then follow the ACE into the apartment building across the street from the Parking Garage and give chase, witnessing the ACE smash down walls and break holes through the ceiling, demonstrating its superhuman abilities. Jake will either lose the ACE or kill it. Chapter One: Welcome to Underhell A group of ACEs (as few as four on Normal or Easy and as many as eight on Hard, depending on random chance for them to spawn in both the lobby and warehouse) ambush Jake in the lobby at the North Wing on Level 2, but Jake takes them all out. In the warehouse beyond the lobby one or two ACEs may assault Jake there as well, but sometimes the warehouse will be empty. Later when confronting Marcus, he'll have a couple of ACEs in addition to his troops. Two more will be seen chasing Mia to the gas chamber, but Jake kills them both. Ito will later send more ACEs to the safe room to take out Terrance Mason and his group of survivors. During the holdout sequence in the North Wing Level 2 lobby, after the elevator with Matthew and Bryan arrives and the player is able to leave, ACEs will arrive to encourage retreat. Known ACEs *Frank's Assassin *Takeo/Raito Trivia * Although a small detail, the color of the ACEs visor has a blue state that is evident only at the moment an ACE spawns. Even if an ACE has lost your position during the confrontation with Marcus if you go into the crawlspace beneath the floor, the color of their visors will remain red. * It is currently unknown what "A.C.E." is an abbreviation of. * Searching the sound folder for the ACE reveals various audio clips for situations ACEs are not found in during Chapter 1, such as for fighting Infected. This suggests the ACEs having a larger role in Chapter 2. * The ACEs themselves, as well as the scene where they ambush Jake, appear to be a reference to the scene in Metal Gear Solid where the Genome Soldiers using stealth camouflage ambush Snake in an elevator in a similar fashion. The dialogue preceding the fight is also remarkably similar, as is the tense music which slowly builds up as the reveal is made that the protagonist is about to be ambushed. * The ACEs do not bleed, but rather produce puddles of brown-colored unidentified liquid, which seems to suggest that they are merely robots. However, Raito wears the ACEs armor like an exoskeleton. * They can be seen slamming their fist into the ground upon landing after a jump when an explosion is produced. * The location "ACE Assembly" seems to be where the ACEs are produced, and numerous inactive ACEs can be seen within containers in one of the rooms of the ACE assembly, and their helmets can be found sitting on tables. Category:Enemies Category:NPCs Category:Underhell Category:PMC